


Marry Me

by springsummer20



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Grinding, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pregnancy Kink, Unprotected Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:40:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28602354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/springsummer20/pseuds/springsummer20
Summary: Just like his dad, Harry relentlessly chased after the girl he wanted. For a year, Harry asked Hermione to marry him and have his babies.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 223





	Marry Me

**Author's Note:**

> Well. Smut galore.

“Oh.” Hermione breathed out when she saw Sirius Black. She couldn’t stop the smile from growing on her lips and she tilted her head sideways.

“I did a good job didn’t I?” Her mum said proudly.

Sirius fiddled with his hair as he looked at himself in the mirror her mum gave him and then passed his hand over his jaw and lips. He was given a clean and short haircut by her mum and a shave as well. With all the hair out of the way, she could see his high cheekbones, strong jawline, and a very very very handsome face. She could definitely understand now why Remus said that Sirius was the pretty boy among the Marauders.

“Close your mouth dearie.” Her mum whispered as she exited the garden and went back inside the house.

“Huh.” She heard Harry say on her side as he leaned his body on the doorframe behind her, his warmth emanating in her back. “He looks a lot younger.” He gave her a funny look and she arched her eyebrow at him.

“What?”

“You look flushed.” He poked her cheeks and she noticed that it did feel warm.

“It’s summer.” She murmured, trying to cover her face with her hands.

“I’ve spent a month and a half of summer with you now and this is the first time you looked that red Hermione.” He teased her good-naturedly and then slung his arm on her shoulders, steering her towards the sofa inside. “Why is it that my godfather gets a shave and a haircut and you act all lovestruck and I’ve been proposing marriage for more than a year now, offering you practically everything and I always get a ‘Shove off Harry’ instead?”

I shoved him off of me indeed. He fell on the floor dramatically and we laughed out loud together. He pretended to struggle to get off the floor getting on his knees and I giggled at his antics until he only had one knee on the floor and took my hands in his.

“Harry...” I whispered as he kissed my hands softly. Then, he took out a box and opened it. “No!” I whisper shouted.

He sniggered “Mione! I haven’t even asked yet.”

“You’ve been asking every single day! This joke isn’t funny anymore!” She hissed, pushing the box into his chest.

He took the box and opened it, taking out the ring and grabbed her hand, pushing the ring on her finger. Hermione tried to retract her hand but Harry just laughed and took her by the waist and shoulder and pushed her flat into the sofa.

“Harry!” They were giggling like kids. “Stop messing about!” She tried to push his face away when he made a move to kiss her and ended up squashing his face.

They wrestled in the sofa and it was a miracle that they didn’t fall until Harry stood up and she thought it was over but he hauled her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

They entered her bedroom and he kicked the door closed murmuring a locking and silencing spell and the he gently placed her on the bed and he got on top of it and sat next to her. He took her hand and kissed her fingertips.

Every time Harry acted all sweet on her, she just melted.

“There.” He kissed her hand again and then started playing with the ring as if mesmerised.

Hermione’s eyes became heavy and she tried to control her breathing.

“Hermione, when are you going to say yes to me?” He brought his hand next to her head to lean over her and she felt tiny but safe. “I kept asking and asking and you still think I’m joking. It’s been a year now and I have asked you every single day.” His eyes looked sad but he was smiling at her.

Hermione’s heart stuttered, completely unprepared for this conversation. “Harry, I...”

She took a deep breath, unsure what to tell him when he swooped down and kissed her. She gasped and he continued with his sweet kisses that she felt all gooey inside and her arms and legs turned into jelly. She clutched his shirt, not sure what to do. So she kissed him back bringing her arms around him and started playing with his hair.

He pulled back and she opened her eyes. She brought one of her hands out of his hair and caressed his face.

“I love you so much Harry.”

His eyes looked pain and he asked again. “Then why won’t you marry me?”

“Because...” She caressed his cheek upto his ear and he followed her hand, capturing it and kissing her palm, her ring finger like he was obsessed with her wearing it, her wrist, her thumb until she pulled her hand away scared of what she might do if he continued. “Because...” she tried again but her breath was coming in fast from his attentions and he knew this because he brought his lips down again and kissed her. “Harry wait...” she tried to push him off again, her eyes getting heavy and she couldn’t help but whimper when he started kissing her ear, her neck, giving her little nips with his lips then with his teeth and soothing it with his tongue. He brought his hand down and went straight for her breast, squeezing her through her dress. “Aahh...” Harry was getting aggressive now with his kisses and touches and all she could do was writhe in the bed and breathe heavily and kiss him back.

He sat up and brought her with him, arranging her jelly like legs around his hips, making her straddle him and her arms around his neck. “Hermione, I never joked about asking you to marry me.” The green of his eyes were barely visible as his pupils were dilated from lust. He pulled her by her hips to grind her core into his hard centre. She gasped when she felt him all over and he smiled at her reaction completely happy at her responsiveness. His body surged up into hers, slow hard thrusts and she mewled every single time, her head dropping into his shoulder completely losing control of any coherent thought. Harry has been sweet to her and it has only been these past three months that he started physically showing his affections that begged for her surrender.

“Mmmnnn!” She moaned when he laid her down on the bed again after pulling the straps of her dress and pulling down the cups of her bra and exposing her breasts. He bent down and sucked on her nipple while squeezing her other breast. She bucked her hips pushing agains his hardness several times, electricity coursing through every nerve ending of her body. “Harry...” she whispered, all but begged him to giver her relief.

“You know what I want Hermione.” He groaned when she wrapped her legs around his waist to bring him closer to her. Every touch was not enough, too many clothes in the way. She was delirious with want now. “I want you to marry me...”

“Unngghh.” Harry plastered his upper body to hers and the weight of him rubbing on her body was so delicious that she bit her lip to stop from saying YES YES YES.

“Marry me Hermione.” He growled in her ear and she cried out when he nipped her ear then sucked on her neck. “Marry me and have my babies.” He growled again, frustrated with her stubbornness.

Her body was screaming with want, completely begging for more of this sweet torture. Harry has been teasing her with these acts for quite some time now and sometimes she wondered why they haven’t actually done it yet with how hot and heavy their encounters had been. His self control was something of a mystery to her.

She’s been stopping herself from saying Yes eversince this started.

He broke up with Ginny Weasley last year and he didn’t looked heartbroken at all. He looked fed up but determined at that time when he explained that he ended things when he finally accepted the truth that his relationship with Ginny was not going anywhere at all. He wanted things that she wasn’t sure she was every going to want in her life at all. That is, a husband and a bunch of kids. He was quite surprised when he apparently woke up that morning and realised that he wasn’t in loved with the girl but more of what her family represented to him. A dream. He wanted it for himself.

Harry has always been physically free with touching her, always seeking out affection whenever he could. She allowed it. And in that tent where they spent months together alone hunting horcruxes, she allowed him to sleep right next to her. She let him hold her and cuddle her as he needed. It felt nice and she never thought too much of it.

So one night when it was too late to go home after too many drinks, Harry insisted that she stayed and she didn’t think to say no when he pulled her to his bed and spooned her. But then she woke up with him kissing her neck and begging her to marry him and grinding his hard cock on her bum. She could feel her panties getting soaked with how turned on she was. She wanted to give in when it first happened, when he first whispered in her ears that he wanted to get married and have kids. Lots of kids. Her panties were ruined and she was pushing herself on him, crying out when he bit her neck and played with her heavy breasts. But then she pushed him away because what she really wanted to hear was for him to say that he was in love with her. But he didn’t. He said it was the logical thing to do since they clearly loved each other and trusted each other more than anyone. There would be no heartbreak involved. They would be two friends in a convenient marriage. That broke her so much that she pushed him away and apparated home.

He begged for her forgiveness the next morning but still went on his knee anyways and asked her to marry him. It became a daily occurrence.

He never touched her like that again though, just kept on asking her to marry him and have his babies every single day. Well, not until his godfather started staying with them that summer and Harry started acting jealous and possessive in a sense that he became touchy again. The tabloids and newspapers and magazines went crazy over that as Harry even went public on kissing her neck, encircling her waist with his arms and linking their hands like he knew somebody was bound to take a photo. As if he was staking his claim. They were heralded as the golden couple and Harry encouraged it more with being affectionate, hugging her, sending her flowers at her work and picking her up to take her on dinner dates.

It was almost as if he was courting her.

And then in private he started with kisses on her forehead, cuddling, whispers in her ear how beautiful she was, entangling their legs together, and basically touching her like a man in love. And Hermione was melting.

The sweet kisses and touches turned into heated ones, fingering her over her wet underwear, sucking on her neck and breasts, grinding with their clothes on.

And then the dirty talk started. The things that he promised he would do to her if she just gave in. He told her how he wanted to bend her over every surface and fuck her hard and fast until she screams for release, how he wanted to eat her out, make love to her slow and sweet until she begged for him to take her harder, how he wanted to cum deep inside her until she was pregnant and then do it again. He made her listen to him talk about how pretty she’ll be when she’s round and heavy with his child and how horny she’ll be during her pregnancy that she’ll beg him to fuck her again and again.

Hermione can’t even think how she could have survived this long.

She was brought back to the present when he took off her panties and kneeled in front of her. She tried to close her legs, embarrassed at how wet she was but Harry wouldn’t have none of it. He pushed her legs wide open and slotted his upper body in between and started caressing her lower lips with a finger making her buck and writhe.

This was the first time that he actually took off her underwear.

“You’re all bare down here.” He whispered and his hot breath made her whine and tremble everywhere. He kissed her down there once, twice, three times and then he licked her slowly that she stopped breathing and clutched the sheets on her bed.

“Aaahhh... Ha... Harryyy.” She tried to lift her hips, wanting more but he stopped and made a shushing sound. She whined again, too far gone to be embarrassed now.

“Marry me.” He growled and gave a swift lick on her cunt again and before she could cry out he sucked on her clit. Hermione saw stars and she was sure that her brain has exploded. “Stop fighting this. You’re mine.” He sucked on her center and his thumb put delicious pressure on her clit, rubbing it repeatedly. “Always has been.”

“P-pleaassseee. Mnnnnmmmgghh.” She was babbling now. All these new sexual experience that Harry has been giving her were too much, she knew she was a goner. She was gonna say yes.

“What’s that love?” He stopped and she sobbed out loud begging him to please, please, please make her cum. He gave one long lick and climbed back up the bed and loomed over her.

Hermione’s head was swimming and she felt so sad that he stopped, completely desperate and wanting. She knew all about orgasm but she only read about it in books, scientific informative books and romantic fiction novels. She never actually had one, even when she tried touching herself.

But with Harry, all his touches and kisses and promises made her so wanton and putty in his hands. And it was so bittersweet because she was in loved with him.

She brought a shaky hand up to caress his cheek and he smiled at her, playfully biting her palm and then her fingers.

“I... I love you Harry.” His smile became bigger and he took her hand that was on his cheek and kissed it repeatedly. “I want to marry you and be your wife.” He gasped, triumph in his eyes at finally wearing her down. “I want to have your kids.” His eyes became dark, lust taking over that he opened his zipper and pushed his trousers down along with his boxers. He hasn’t even taken it completely off when he pushed her legs up and slotted his hips to hers and flip her dress up so he could see his cock sliding over hers but not pushing in. He was in a hurry, afraid that she’ll change her mind but he didn’t have to worry at all because she’s completely given in.

“Aaahhh!” His cock slid over her lips, wetting it several times and she pulled him down for a kiss. “Love you... ahhh! Harry baby... mmmmhh please...” he grinded his cock several more times into her wetness as if he couldn’t help himself. She didn’t blame him, it felt so good but she wanted him inside her now. “Harry please...” she kissed his ear and brought her hands to his ass and squeeze it. He groaned and buried his face in her neck putting his body weight over hers. “Stop teasing. I... I’m already... ahhh! I’m already yours. Please.”

“Hermione, you’ll let me cum inside you yes?”

“Yes! Yes! Yes!” She all but cried, completely frustrated that he still wouldn’t put it in.

At her answer he started pushing in. “Try to stay still.” He kissed the side of her head then kissed her deeply when she tensed up. “Baby, relax for me.”

She couldn’t speak. She felt too full and too stretched. He was still pushing in eventhough she felt like he should have bottomed out already.

“Ha-harry... I... I...” His length and thickness were overwhelming her.

“Shhh.” He kissed her and kissed her and he stayed still finally. “Gods, Mione.” He groaned when she tried to adjust her hips and he begged her to stay still.

They looked at each other and his eyes were blown wide, his jaw clenched tight, and his arms taut. He gave an experimental short thrust and it felt good to her that she moved copying him and he gasped. She wanted to feel all of him but they still had most of their clothes on.

“Off.” She murmured trying to get his shirt off and Harry laughed, then muttered a quick spell to get all of their clothes off.

“I love you.” He whispered, his expression going soft as he bent down and kiss her again. “I love you.” He peppered her with kisses and shallow quick thrusts that had her desperate again, her discomfort disappearing and her lust firing up again. He pushed her left leg to spread her wide open and hooked her right leg to wrap around him. He had a fierce look on his face as if he was about to devour her.

He started fucking her. At first it was those shallow quick thrusts that she loved but she begged him for more that he pulled out more and pushed deeper when he thrusted into her. It felt so good because he hit a perfect delicious spot inside her that she begged for more. He gave her what she wanted. He took one of her hands and commanded her to play with her clit and she did and the pleasure escalated that it felt like she was close to something magnificent. She was trying to chase something and she begged Harry to give it to her.

He thrusted harder and harder and Hermione could faintly hear the bed creaking from their lovemaking over the rush in her ears as she finally crested and peaked. Her orgasm was so beautiful and all she could do was melt into the bed but Harry was’t finished yet. He kept pumping into her as if he couldn’t stop himself, his pleasure evident in his face. “Unnnghhh. Can’t... ahhh... stop...” Hermione kept moving her hips, trying to match him wanting to give him the same euphoria she experienced. He dropped his arms on either side of her head and his eyes had that fargone look as he fucked her.

“Aahhh...” Hermione whimpered, still sensitive from her orgasm as Harry thrusted and thrusted again and again. She brought her hands to his head and brought him closer and he let a little bit of his weight settle on her again as she wrapped her legs around him wanting him closer still. “Harry, love... Cum inside me please.” She licked his ear and then bit his neck and that seemed to make him snap as he quickened his rhythm until he shivered and collapsed on top of her, his seed coating her insides. She didn’t let him pull out for a long time whining for him to stay.

“Fuck.” Harry cursed. “You made me wait for a year.” He growled as he encircled her waist and hugged her tight. He thrusted once into her still not pulling out and Hermione gasped at how hard he still was.

He pulled her on top of him and Hermione slumped on his chest, her stamina non-existent.

“It’s because...” she tried to catch her breath, delicious currents of electricity still running through her. “You said...” she tried to lift her head to look at him but she couldn’t even manage that. Her energy was spent. He flipped them over again and looked down on her seriously.

“What did I say for you to make me wait this long?”

“That...” she started running her fingers through his hair and he smiled, liking her attentions. “You wanted to marry me for convenience.”

“I said that?” His eyes went wide.

“Mmmhhhmm.” She traced his eyebrows then his nose and then his lips wondering if their kid will look like him. She hoped for it. “I was in love with you and you told me you’d marry me because I was convenient.” She whispered softly.

His eyes went hard. “Hermione. If I wanted a marriage of convenience I wouldn’t have chased you for a year begging like an idiot for you to take me.” He shook his head. “I probably said all those words because I might have been scared that you’ll run for the hills if I told you that I was in loved with you all those years and only realised it when I almost lost you.”

“Lost me?”

“Too many blokes circling around you.”

“What? There wasn’t any...” He kissed her mid protest.

“I broke up with Ginny because it didn’t feel right. She wasn’t my best friend who knew me inside out and loved me still for just being Harry.” He nipped her lower lip and hiked her leg around him and thrusted hard and deep inside her. Hermione cried out with pleasure.

“And I proposed as soon as possible because I didn’t want anybody else like Krum...” he moved his hips sharply then circled it, good friction making her bring her nails down his back.

“Or McLaggen...” he gave those delicious sharp and quick thrusts that made her writhe on the bed. “To have any funny ideas that you’re not mine.” He growled and she moaned. “Because you are mine, Mione. And I’m yours.”

They had three more unprotected sex throughout the night and Harry whispered to her that he wanted to get married as soon as possible and she joked that they could get married as soon as he actually let her off the bed.

He had a determined glint in his eyes then.

“I’ll let you off the bed after I fucked you enough that there’s no way you’re not pregnant with my kid.” He growled and she laughed happily.


End file.
